Curve Ball
by ToonYoungster
Summary: That moment when you realize the best friend of your best friend isn't you. – Sugino in the middle of Nagisa and Karma.


Disclaimer - I do not own Assassination Classroom or its properties. That all goes to Matsui Yuusei, whom I'll probably never meet in person.

* * *

~ Curve Ball ~

I'm not the type of guy to be petty. Really, I'm not. I may get into long funks, and I might hold a grudge for longer than six minutes, but given enough time, I'll eventually get over things.

That's why I'm sorry to say that when Karma called me and said he couldn't make it to Nagisa's place to play video games...I felt just a teensy bit relieved.

I know that sounds douchey, and I feel majorly guilty about it, but that's honestly how I feel. Don't get me wrong, though. Karma's a cool guy, and a good friend once you get to know him. I have nothing against him.

It's just that, well, he's also Nagisa's friend.

What's more, he's a lot more worthy of being his best friend than I am.

Man, I feel so pathetic. All this time, I thought _I_ was Nagisa's best friend. He's even said it himself a bunch of times–"This is my best friend, Sugino". Turns out he was just being polite. And it also turns out that I wasn't the number one bro I thought I was.

I remember back in second year, back when things were simple and the Earth wasn't threatened by a Mach 20 octopus. I was assigned to work on the greenhouse with a kid I didn't know for the School Beautification Committee. It was frustrating because I had to skip Baseball Club that day, but I figured I'd suck it up and do a good job.

When I saw the small, blue-haired boy in a ponytail writing on a clipboard, I took the chance to introduce myself. "Hey, you must be Shiota-kun. Looks like I'm gonna be your partner. Name's Sugino".

He hesitated a bit before answering back with a, "Mmm, nice to meet you." I later found out that he was surprised when I addressed him with "-kun" right off the bat. He was used to being mistaken for a girl and being called "-san". He also insisted that I call him "Nagisa".

In return, I told him he could just call me Sugino.

That day, we got along pretty well. We liked the same videogames, music, and he even went to the same convenience store I did. He wasn't into baseball that much, but I didn't care. I thought he was pretty cool.

Unfortunately, we really didn't see each other much since we were in different classes. That's why when I saw him on my way home after school heading for the train station, I immediately jumped in and struck up a conversation. He was always a bit shy, but I could tell that he liked having someone to talk to. So did I.

Eventually, things sort of just became a habit. We would greet each other in the morning at school, have lunch together, then walk home together after our respective clubs. It was a simple routine, yeah, but it meant a lot to me.

One day during lunch, I overheard some students from Class D talking behind me.

"Did you heard, Akabane got suspended again!"

"Good riddance, I couldn't get any work done with him around."

They were talking about Karma Akabane. I'd heard of him. A real troublemaker from what I hear. Always picking fights and mouthing off to teachers. Well, no skin off my back. Kunugigaoka doesn't really need guys like him.

Nagisa finally came by our usual table, and I noticed that he looked unusually down. "You alright, man?" I asked.

"I guess," he answered. "But I just found out that my friend Karma got suspended today."

I remember how surprised I was to found out that they were friends. Perhaps I didn't know Nagisa all that much yet.

From that point, my life took a downward spiral. The local junior high baseball teams were complete monsters. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't pitch fast enough to strike anyone out. I could tell my club members thought I was bringing them down, and they were right to think so. Baseball was everything to me, though. If I didn't have it, what could I do? It got so bad, that I couldn't even focus on my studies.

And that's when shit hit the fan and I got sent down to Class 3-E. The End Class.

Also, the moon got blasted into permanent crescent by a giant, yellow octopus who suddenly decided to be our new teacher. Oh, and we have to assassinate him, too.

Yeah, talk about starting off the new year with a bang.

At least Nagisa was in the class with me. I mean, not that I'm _glad_ that's he's in the E-Class. But maybe having a close friend there would make things more bearable.

I didn't realize how true that was until the day Koro-sensei showed me how to make full use of my wrists for pitching. It was the first time in a long time that I felt like there was hope for me yet, and I was itching to try it out.

"Want me to help you practice, Sugino?" Nagisa had offered with a smile.

I don't think he realized how much that meant to me. Outside of the Baseball Club, I've never really had anyone to practice with. I've had friends before, sure, but they mostly just acquaintances. Not exactly the kind who would take the time to help a guy out with his pitch.

That's when I realized that I had a best friend.

And then Karma Akabane happened.

He showed up during gym one day, and just like I thought, he came looking for trouble. The next two days were all about taking shots at Koro-sensei, screwing around, and basically making things awkward for the rest of us. He definitely got a kick out of all this.

That day, I met up with Nagisa so we could walk home together like we always do. But this time, Nagisa had other plans. Apparently, Karma was over by the mountain cliff by himself, and Nagisa wanted to go check up on him. It didn't really bother me, though. I mean, it's only fair that he'd want to make sure that his old friend was okay. And so Nagisa ran off to the mountain, and I walked home with Okajima that day.

From then on, whenever me and Nagisa had plans to hang out, Karma would be there. I first noticed this when I invited Nagisa to come watch me play at the city's baseball team, and he dragged an apathetic Karma along for the ride. I was tense for all the wrong reasons.

Then when Nagisa invited him into our group for the Kyoto trip, I voiced my opposition for the first time. I was anxious, but out of respect for Nagisa, I didn't make a fuss. Instead, I focused my energy on trying to impress the beautiful Kanzaki-san.

So...yeah. I didn't really get a chance to have a one-on-one chat with her. But it wasn't all that bad. I learned that I might have misjudged Karma a bit. He may be violent, but he's got good intentions and I respect that he'll stand up for the little guys. And apparently he likes Okuda? Guess I shouldn't have been so quick to judge.

But as I got to know more about Karma, the more I realized how little I knew about Nagisa. If I had to guess when I first realized it, it would probably be when that bastard Takaoka became our gym teacher and Karasuma-sensei chose Nagisa to take him on. I was freaking out inside, and was ready to jump into the fray to save him, but the moment Nagisa held the knife to his throat, I was blown away.

The guy who I thought couldn't hurt a fly was secretly a beast within.

When we told Karma what had happened, he was shocked, but at the same time, he wasn't. "For real?" he said. "Looks like I picked the wrong day to skip class, huh?"

"It was unbelieveable!" Kayano exclaimed. "I'm starting to think Nagisa might give you a run for your money as the best assassin in the class."

Karma only shrugged at her. But me? It felt like I was being left in the lurch.

It only got worse from there. Takaoka wasn't through, and next time he was out for Nagisa's head. If I hadn't been stuck at the hotel nursing a virus that wasn't even deadly, I would have been right there, ready to tear the bastard in half if he so much as laid a finger on my best friend.

But once again, Nagisa had taken care of him no problem. I was happy for him, but at the same, I was frustrated. At first because I wasn't there to help him, but also because he didn't really need me at all. I'm not saying he needs to depend on me for _everything_ , but I'm supposed to be his best bud, and instead I felt like nothing more than deadweight to him.

When I mentioned it to Kanzaki-san, she assured me that, "The best thing you could have done for Nagisa is get better. That's all that matters to him."

I guess she's right. But just to be sure, I promised myself that I would be a better friend. From now on, I would always have Nagisa's back. I'll get stronger and smarter so that whenever Nagisa needs me, I'll be ready.

Except, I failed at that too. Nice going, Tomohito.

Naturally, I was upset when I heard about Nagisa's mom. We all were, but it still made me feel like punching the wall. I must have been to his house, what, a bunch of times, and yet I hadn't a clue. I get that Nagisa's private life is none of my business, but still. I should have sensed it. I should have noticed the signs. But instead, I was too busy thinking of myself to notice.

Karma overheard me thinking out loud, and he actually tried to make me feel better. He said that Nagisa is an expert at keeping things to himself, so we shouldn't blame ourselves for being in the dark. The three of us then decided to go picking for mushrooms for the festival together.

It was the first time I saw Karma as _my_ friend, and not just Nagisa's friend.

It was also the first time that I realized how beyond me they are. I would never be as awesomely good at everything like Karma. I would never have as much innate potential as Nagisa. He and Karma–they were on a totally different playing field. The best assassins in the class. A league of their own that I had no sense being on. It was like being in the Baseball Club all over again. I'm only glad that Nagisa is nice enough not to shut me out.

What really drove it home for me was when the class had to decide on who was going to space. I was raring to go, but I didn't even bother raising my hand. As I thought, Nagisa and Karma were the two chosen to hijack the rocket. At this point, I wasn't even upset anymore. Only jaded. But I couldn't let everyone else see it, so instead, I patted them on the back and wished them the best. Just as super-friendly Sugino would always do.

Right then and there, I understood my limitations. Here in Class 3-E, I would never be outstanding. I would never be at the top of the class. And realistically speaking, I probably won't be the one to kill Koro-sensei. It would probably be Nagisa or Karma.

But that's okay. I don't need to be number one. All I ever really wanted was to be _close_. And as long as I have the skills to do so, I'll give it my all. If I can get into university, join the NPB, and possibly marry Kanzaki-san, I'll be satisfied.

I stuffed a bunch of snacks into my bag along with my Nintendo DS, then locked up the house when I go. It's a bit early, but I don't want to keep Nagisa waiting. Nowadays, it's rare for me and Nagisa to hang out by ourselves, just like back in second year. I won't take that for granted anymore.

Even if Karma is his best friend, I'll be the best secondhand man Nagisa's ever had.

* * *

...

notes – Writing Sugino was a real challenge, mostly because he's an exceedingly normal guy, so it's difficult to give him distinctive personality traits. I didn't want to make him too angsty or whiny, 'cause that's not who he is. I dunno, just thought the baseball kid needs some love, y'know?


End file.
